It Is Called?
by strong man
Summary: Baby Loony Toons: Sylvester is feeling some type of way about the skunk, but has no clue how to expose himself to the solution plus he doesn't want to tell anyone else cause this was his business, but Granny and or Floyd are his best courtesy call (cry for help)


_**This is my first story of Baby Loony Toons**_

 ** _Description: I haven't heard on this version when I was a kid so I started watching it in the year 2015, but I've seen all the episodes and it's mixed up cause you think that they would know this before they were all grown up, Rugrats did it correctly. It makes sense when you think about this, the thing for Pepe's obsession with back and white is coming from his obsession baby crush on Sylvester in_** ** _"_ _New Cat in Town"_**

 ** _Pairing:_** Sylvester/Pepe **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

It was Valentines Day and the babies were sitting at their little table, making cards for granny "I'm making mine all fancy" Lola said. "I'm doing the same thing" Bug said, rivaling his friend and both reached for the glitter, but came to a decision to share.

"Taz love granny" He said, showing her embracing him from the rain "Well, I'm painting a picture of me and granny going for a walk through the park" Daffy said, holding it up for everyone to see.

'What're you doing for granny, Sylvester? Tweety asked, looking at him., but the kitty was busy fantasizing about meeting Pepe in a secret spot and give him a flower until the skunk said 'Sylvester, are you feeling aright? The kitty didn't understand and his name was called again. It faded back into reality "wh-what? He saw the bird waving a hand in from of him causing him to blink twice.

"Something on your mind, doc? Bugs asked, taking the glitter after Lola had passed it to him "Huh, no it's nothing, I'm just wondering about something" He said with a hand behind his head. "what is it? Daffy asked. He wanted to mention that he had a secret crush on Pepe which he didn't know he had, just felt that way cause of his infuriating jealousy.

That said, he didn't know exactly how to tell them so suggested they he needed to go to the farm "But what out your card, ain't you going to finish? Bugs asked. "I'm going to talk to granny" The kitty got up and his card in hand. "I'll come with you' He said, about to get up but the kitty stopped him then walked out the door.

 **(0)**

On his way to the kitchen where granny was busy, knitting while rocking in his chair. Sylvester gulped and thought about if he should tell her cause he's an adult, but he was too feared.

"Sylvester, how nice of you to see me" She said, eyeing him "Oh" she looked at the kitty trembling "are you alright, you seem scared? "Why dose everybody keep asking me if I'm okey!? He said in agany. "Something is wrong" she put down her kitting and patted a seat on her lap 'come and tell me what's on your mind.

He figured that he couldn't contain this, but he was still terrified so walked to her and jumped up on her lap "now, what is it? She asked. "It's too embarrassing to say" He turned his head. "you know, it's not healthy to keep the pain inside you" Granny said, giving him a thing to remember.

"Well, it's about Pepe" He said while rubbing his arm in shame 'these feelings I have" He jumped off of her lap cause he knew it wasn't right "Hmmm" she got down on her knees 'Sylvester, it is not original for you to love a girl or anyone' She said. "But, I don't wanna be in love with him" He sat down on his butt and cried.

"Oh, come here little one" The kitty cuddled in her arms "How about we go for a visit to the Acme gardens, I bet that'll make you feel better' She was trying to get him and Pepe together. "I'm not sure I can be brave enough" He stopped crying. "Maybe you need Floyd's help for some encouragement" She got an idea.

"What if Pepe wants to talk to me, what if I'm not ready? He said, paranoid. "Just know that Floyd is right here when you need him. "thanks granny, I'm feeling better already 'Your welcome and if your not comfortable with telling the others then you don't have to" They hugged each other "I love you, granny". 'I love you too, 'I'm sure you want to get back now? I'll call you all when it's time to go.

"The kitty walked up the stairs "That was easy" He said to himself and a smile, but realized what he had done cause he only just found out today so how can he face him?

* * *

At the Acme gardens, Pepe was helping putting away plants with his partner "tis is really nice, Floyd' He sighed 'Pepe, are you alright? He asked. "It's nothing, let's keep working? The skunk grabbed the water bottle and handed it to Floyd then got his. "Something is going on here" He scratched his head.

"I'm going to water the plants outside" He said, patting Pepe on the head before walking out. The skunk couldn't get the image of Sylvester out of his head like it was Insomnia, A couple sprays in and Pepe gave off a refreshing, bloomy sent which was cotton candy with lemonade. He must be falling in love with the kitty

Suddenly, Gossamer ran inside cause he smelled some lemons, but sadly there wasn't any "heh, sorry Gossamer...it's just the sent of my tail" He said "Wanna help me water the plants? He offered and the monster nodded, grabbed a bottle and worked alongside his buddy.

 _ **This is the best I can come up with this chapter for now and not much is going on here except the point given. Granny has been a big help cause this is 2018 so people can choose what they want to be. It's always been available, but it was still closeted, hope this helps you.**_


End file.
